1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a text selection method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Services realized by the advancement of information processing technologies include so-called e-learning systems in which individual person learns various subjects by use of each person's free time at his or her own pace through networks. One of the subjects that can be learned by such e-learning systems is the learning of foreign languages. On the other hand, portable devices for searching for foreign language sentences which can be used during travels have been developed.